Kakak Kelasku, Pangeranku!
by Lucifionne
Summary: Sakura mencoba mendekati Sasuke-kakak kelasnya-melalui Facebook. Bagaimana usahanya?/AU, OOC, Facebook Mode/Sasuke UchiHaruno is Married with Sakura UchiHaruno. a few minutes ago. Comment - Like/Ch 4. Apdet! LAST CHAPTER T  T
1. Chapter 1 Ketos ganteng

**Kakak kelasku, Pangeranku**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mila Mitsuhiko

Genre : Humor/Romance

—SasuSaku—

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo, Gaje, Facebook Mode, bahasa tidak baku, dan—sedikit lebay—_mungkin_.

*xXXx*

.

* * *

**Welcome To Facebook**

e-mail: Cherry dot Blossom at Hotmail dot com  
password: *******

News Feed - **Top News** - Most Recent

_What's On Your Mind?_

.

.

**13 new notifications**

**12 new friend requests**

**3 group invitations**

.

.**  
**

**Cherry Blossom Ajah** : Huwaaaa…. Seneng banget… udah 3 bulan jadi siswi di SMAN Konoha… tapi… masih ngejomblo.. T_T. 46 second ago – **Comment – Like**

**Cherry Blossom Ajah** and **Ino Sweety Cutie** Like this.

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**:

bebh… makasih ya. at 8.19 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie :**

Iya, masama sayank… at 8.20 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah : **

Hahaha… at 8.21 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie :**

Gak betah jomblo yank? at 8.21 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah** :

Betah sih, tapi…

Kalo ngeliat orang lagi pacaran… aku jadi pengen at 8.22 pm

**Ino** **Sweety Cutie** :

Sabar aja yah sayankku… ntar pasti nemu cowok kok. at 8.23 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**:

Haahh, kamu sih enak. Udah punya pacar,

Trus…banyak lagi yang mau.

Nah, aku? at 8.24 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie** :

Makanya, jadi cewek tu, mesti AGRESIF

Jangan nunggu mulu! at 8.25 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah :**

Gak ah, ntar dibilang murahan -_- at 8.26 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Hahaa, santai aja lagi!

Hmmmbb… Ra, tau kakak kelas kita yang ngetop banget itu gak? at 8.27 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Ngetop? Gak tau ah.

Aku kan anak penghuni kelas, gak pernah kemana-mana. at 8.28 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie :**

Jaaahhh… pantesan aja gak da yang mau

Kerjaannya ngurung diri mulu -_- at 8.29 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Gak ada temen sihh.. -_- at 8.30 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Tapi kamu pasti kenal ma dia,

Soalnya ni cowok terkenal banget di seantero sekolah! At 8.31 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Masa' sih? Emangnya siapa?

Jadi penasaran? at 8.32 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Itu lhoo... Ketua OSIS kita. Kak Uchiha.

Yang kemaren nge-MOS kita kerjaannya cuma diem aja -_-

Pelit suara. at 8.33 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

OOOOO... Uchiha... bilang kek dari kemaren...

Iya iya aku tau. Emang kenapa? at 8.34 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Dia lagi jomblo tuh! Sama kayak kamu!

Cepetan disambar! Keburu diambil orang :) at 8.35 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

WHAT? Punya muka cakep gitu masih ngejomblo?

Gak percaya ah! at 8.36 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Hmmmb... terserah deh mau percaya apa gak.

Yang jelas aku liat di FB-nya, dia masih SINGLE. at 8.37 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Eh tunggu dulu...! FB?

Kamu punya FB-nya? at 8.38 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

*Manggut*

Mau gak? at 8.39 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

MAU BANGET!

Apa namanya? at 8.40 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Cari aja `Sasuke Uchiha` ntar juga nemu :)

Semoga berhasil :* at 8.41 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Ok.

Makasih bebh :* at 8.42 pm

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**, atau gadis dengan nama **Cherry Blossom Ajah** pada akun Facebook-nya, segera mengetikkan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' pada kolom search. Setelah itu, dia menekan tombol enter pada keyboard-nya. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncullah hasilnya. Tampak deretan orang-orang yang menggunakan Sasuke Uchiha, sampai grup yang juga bernama demikian. Tentu saja membuatnya bingung. Yang mana Sasuke yang asli?

* * *

**Cheery Blossom Ajah - Ino Sweety Cutie:** Bebh, FB-nya yang asli yang mana?

Yang muncul banyak banget... O_o at 8.51 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie - Cherry Blossom Ajah:** Liat mutual friends-nya donk sayaaaaang...

Liat, ada aku apa gak? Kalo ada, itu berarti yang asli. at 8.53 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah :** Udah...

Tapi hampir semuanya ada kamu. :( at 8.54 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie - Cherry Blossom Ajah**: Hmmmb... Propict-nya

Dia lagi naikin sebelah alisnya, trus pake baju item.

Nemu? at 8.56 pm

**Cherry Blossom SasuSaku - Ino Sweety Cutie**: Udah!

Makasih bebh.. :* at 8.57 pm

**Ino Sweet Cutie - Cherry Blossom Ajah**: Iya..

Masama Sayang... 3 at 9.00 pm

* * *

Setelah menemukan FB Sasuke Uchiha yang asli, Sakura segera meng-klik tulisan `**_add as friend_**`. Dan dia tinggal menunggu, apa Sasuke akan menerimanya menjadi teman-atau tidak? Tentu saja dia sangat berharap Sasuke akan menerima permintaan temannya.

Satu jam berlalu, tapi belum juga ada pemberitahuan yang memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke menerima permintaan pertemanannya.

Padahal sudah pukul 10 malam.

Membuat Sakura sedikit bosan.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah: **Cihhh... lama banget sih confirm-nya... -_-

Bete tau gak? a few seconds ago. **Comment - Like**

**Gaara Gothic** likes this

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Gaara?

Ini Gaara temen sekelas aku kan? at 10. 04 pm

**Gaara Gothic : **

Yuuppss..

Bener banget. at 10.06 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah: **

Tumben OL malem-malem?

Pake apa? at 10.06 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Pengen aja.

Pake Hape. at 10.07 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah: **

Ohhh...

Pantesan gak ada di daftar chat. at 10.08 pm

**Gaara Gothic: **

Hmmm...

Males ngidupin laptop.

Gak tidur Ra? at 10.09 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah: **

Males gak boleh dipelihara!

hahaa, belom ngantuk.

Dan juga, lagi nungguin seseorang. at 10.10 pm

**Gaara Gothic :**

Iya-iya

Siapa?

Aku ya? at 10.11 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah: **

Haa? *Tepar*

Bukan lagi! at 10.12 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Jangan bohong deh...

Emang siapa lagi? at 10.13 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Aku gak bohong kok!

Emang bukan kamu! 10.13 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Bohong dosa, Ra!

Lagian gak usah malu-malu kali,

kalo emang aku yang kamu tungguin. at 10.14 pm

**Cheery Blossom Ajah:**

Ya udah deh.

Terserah. at 10.15 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Yeee...

Ngambek. at 10.16 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Kok diem?

Ngambek beneran? at 10.19 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Sakura? at 10.22 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

ya... at 10.24 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Ya udah deh.

Met malam.

Have a nice dream. at 10.25 pm

* * *

Rasa ngantuk mulai menjalar dikelopak mata Sakura. Tapi... dia tak ingin se-centi pun meninggalkan komputernya-lebih tepatnya, facebook-nya yang masih online. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi... dia yakin, sebentar lagi hal yang dinanti-nantinya pasti akan terwujud!

* * *

**1 new notification - Sasuke Uchiha **accepted your friend request.

* * *

Melihat itu, dengan segera Sakura melihat daftar temannya yang sedang online, dan salah satunya. Sasuke Uchiha.  
Sakura secepat mungkin mengetikan sebuah kata, lalu mengirimkannya pada Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke segera membalasnya. (Via chatting)

**Cherry**: Hai :)

**Sasuke**: Hn..

**Cherry**: makasih ya udah confirm :) Siapa disana?

**Sasuke**: Sasuke

**Cherry**: Ohhh... Sakura disini :) Lagi apa?

**Sasuke**: Ngilangin Bete.

**Cherry**: Bete? Bete napa? Mungkin aku bisa bantuin kamu.. ^_^

**Sasuke**: Bete, dikejar cewek tiap hari- tiap waktu

**Cherry**: HAHAHA, itu mah resiko jadi orang cakep! Makanya, punya muka jangan ke-cakep-an :P

**Sasuke**: Emangnya aku cakep ya?

**Cherry**: Lumayan laaahhh... cukuplah buat makan (?)

**Sasuke**: Hn. Orang gak bilang aku cakep. Tapi... Handsome

**Cherry**: *tepar* SAMA AJA KALIIII!

**Sasuke**: Beda donk! Cakep-bahasa gaul. Handsome-bahasa Inggris.

**Cherry**: -_- Gak lucu!

**Sasuke**: Hn... Lupain.

**Cherry**: :D

**Sasuke**: Kayaknya pernah ngeliat kamu deh...?

**Cherry**: Hah? Dimana?

**Sasuke**: Gak tau. Lupa.

**Cherry**: Jaaaahhh... cakep-cakep pikun.

**Sasuke:** Siapa yang pikun? Di sekolah aku banyak yang rambutnya warna pink kayak mak nyonyah...

**Cherry**: Enak aja! Emang, sekolah mana? :)

**Sasuke**: SMAN Konoha

**Cherry**: HAAAA? *Histeris* AKU JUGA SEKOLAH DISANA!

**Sasuke:** Ya udah. Biasa aja kali, gak perlu di-_capslock_ semua.

**Cherry**: Eh sory-sory, kepencet :9

**Sasuke**: Udah kelas berapa?

**Cherry**: Baru aja masuk

**Sasuke**: Kalo aku udah kelas 12

**Cherry**: Woo.. berarti mesti manggil kakak donk? Kakak :)))

**Sasuke**: Iya ADEK

**Cherry**: Wakakakak *Ngakak*

**Sasuke**: Tau ketua OSIS gak?

**Cherry**: KeTos? Hmmmm... siapa ya? Gak tau tuh.. :P

**Sasuke**: Masa' sih?

**Cherry**: Gak percaya?

**Sasuke: **kemaren kan, dia ikut nge-MOS. Masa' gak tau?

**Cherry**: Gimana mau tau? Orang KeTos-nya pelit bicara. Diem mulu kayak patung.

**Sasuke**: Hn.. Dasar!

**Cherry**: Emangnya siapa?

**Sasuke**: Gak tau!

**Cherry**: *Tepar*

**Sasuke**: Tepar mulu. Gak bosen?

**Cherry**: Abisan, dia yang nanya. Dia gak tau -_-

**Sasuke**: Lhaaa... orang nanya 'kan, emang gak tau?

**Cherry**: Ya dehh.. aku kalah :(

**Sasuke**: Hn... tau gak?

**Cherry: **Pasti orangnya jelek banget kan?

**Sasuke**: SALAH. Dia itu cowok tercakep yang pernah ada dibumi ini.

**Cherry**: Jahhh.. lebay deh...

**Sasuke**: Hahahahaha

**Cherry: **Kak... Inget cewek yang waktu itu kakak suruh ngitung lapangan pake jengkal tangan gak?

Sasuke is Offline

**Cherry**: KAKAK JAHADDDDD...

Sasuke is Offline

**Cherry**: Itu kan AKU!

* * *

**Tbc..?**

* * *

Hn?

apa ini? aku tiba-tiba aja inget hal ini!

soalnya ini di ilhami dari **kisah nyata**, kisah aku sendiri. hahahaha

maaf kalo nyampah, ntar aku delete deh...

hmm...** keep **or** delete?**

kalo banyak yang gak suka. bakal aku hapus kok.. :)

**- Thank's a lot -**


	2. Chapter 2 Hah? Jadian?

**thanks to: **Namikaze sanaku, LuthMelody, Uchiha Kazuma, uchihaakasuna rizu-chan, CheZaHana-chan, Shard VLocasters, Fuyuzakura-hime, Tobito Uchiha, miyu-69, CyeAmakusaKuchiki, xxxkshineiiiga21737, cherryblossom0406, uciha pratama, beby-chan, Chii luph TEME, Nanako Haruna, Ryuuchihame, silla ichigo uchiha, miss hakuba, Uchiha Mey-Chan, Uchiharuno Rin, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Jeevas revolution, Himawari MikUchiHaruno, 4ntk4-ch4n, naoriN, cassiopeia nishijima suzume, Green YupiCandy Chan, Ame chochosasu, Yoona Furukawa, Imechan, tetangga sebelah, akasuna no sabaku

makasih buat kalian yang bersedia** nge-review, **bahkan ada yg** nge-fave...**

tanpa kalian, fic ini pasti udah lenyap , hahaha. Keep RnR yaww.. :*

**

* * *

Kakak kelasku, Pangeranku**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mila Mitsuhiko

Genre : Humor/Romance

—SasuSaku—

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo, Gaje, Facebook Mode, bahasa tidak baku, dan—sedikit lebay—_mungkin_.

* * *

**Welcome To Facebook**

e-mail: Cherry dot Blossom at Hotmail dot com  
password: *******

News Feed - **Top News** - Most Recent

_What's On Your Mind?_

.

.

**7 new notifications**

**21 new friend requests**

**4 other requests**

.

.

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**: Semoga aja dia Online…. AMIEN 18 seconds ago. **Comment – Like**

**You, **and** 3 others **Like this

**Kiba Doggy Lover:**

Aku udah OL nih! at 8.56 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Siapa tuh?

Aku ya? at 8.57 pm

**Temari A.N JELL:**

Aduh-aduh, Ra! Awas ya!

Kalo sampe tugas kelompok kita gak kamu kerjain! at 8.58 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

*Kiba: Hahaha, gak nanya :P -just kidding-

*Gaara: Aduh.. dari kemaren ngerasa mulu -_-

*Temari: udah kok. Tinggal di-print aja. at 8.59 pm

**Gaara Gothic: **

Bukannya ngerasa, tapi...

feeling aku yang berbicara at 9.00 pm

**Kiba Doggy Lover:**

emang gak da yang nanya...

cuma pengen comment aja... at 9.01 pm

**Temari A.N JELL:**

Hmm... bagus-bagus. at 9.02 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

*Gaara: Hahaha... puitis banget..

*Kiba: Oh... hahaha..

*Temari: :) at 9.04 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Ya donk..!

Kalo gak puitis...

Gak ada yang mau. at 9.05 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Hmm... malahan banyak cewek yang gak suka cowok puitis. at 9.06 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Emang, kamu suka cowok yang gimana? at 9.07 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Yang...

Gokil, baek, selalu ada dan...

pengertian. at 9.08 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Waw...

aku banget tuh!

Mau gak sama aku? at 9.09

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Hmmmbb?

Serius? at 9.12 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Serius donk!

Duarius malah! atau, Tigarius! at 9.13 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Kita 'kan baru kenal.

Kapan-kapan aja yah! at 9.15 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Aku mau sekarang. at 9.16 pm

* * *

Sakura hanya bisa menganggkat sebelah alisnya, saat Gaara menembaknya-ya, bisa dibilang menembaknya. Mungkin bisa dibilang hal yang sangat pemberani. Tapi... bagi Sakura, itu sedikit menjijikkan. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja, Sakura baru 3 bulan mengenal Gaara-dan... Sakura sudah punya pangeran yang diimpikannya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak membalas comment dari Gaara.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu mengagetkan terjadi...

* * *

**Sasuke**: Ehmm...

**Cherry:** Kakak?

**Sasuke:** Bukan, KetOs..

**Cherry:** Hahaha, mau dipanggil ketos apa kakak?

**Sasuke:** Apa aja yang enak.

**Cherry:** yang enak... kakak aja lah. :)

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Cherry:** Kak, boleh nanya gak?

**Sasuke**: seribu rupiah per huruf

**Cherry:** KAKAK MATA DUITAN!

**Sasuke:** ya udah deh. Buat kamu... aku kasih gratis.

**Cherry:** Hmm... ya udah deh.

**Sasuke:** Nanya apa?

**Cherry:** Kakak udah tau aku yang mana?

**Sasuke:** Hn. Belom. Yang mana yah?

**Cherry:** Aku serius!

**Sasuke:** beneran gak tau kok!

**Cherry:** Hmm.. ya udah deh, aku ingetin.

**Sasuke:** Hn, silahkan...

**Cherry:** Kakak inget gak, ma cewek yang kakak suruh ngitung panjang lapangan voli pake jengkal tangan, pas MOS kemaren?

**Sasuke**: Hn... yang mana ya?

**Cherry**: Ya ampun, itu... cewek yang mukanya dibedakin super tebal, rambutnya dikepang 12, pake rompi plastik item, trus ranselnya terbuat dari kardus mie. Inget gak?

**Sasuke**: Yang kayak gitu kan banyak? gak inget.

**Cherry**: Aduhhh! Itu...cewek yang minta tanda tangan kakak pas kakak lagi makan, makanya dia disuruh ngitung lapangan! Inget gak! Inget donkkk!

**Sasuke**: Ohhh... hahaha.. inget-inget. Kenapa emangnya?

**Cherry**: Itu AKU! T_T Kakak jahat banget!

**Sasuke:** HAHAHA, jadi itu kamu! Hahaha, maap-maap. salah sendiri, orang lagi enak-enakan makan nasi goreng tomat, dimintain tanda tangan. ya aku hukum aja!

**Cherry**: Ketawa aja puas-puas! Hukum karma masih berlaku!

**Sasuke**: Hahaha... maap donk. MAAP banget deh! :)

**Cherry:** Kakak sok pendiem, padahal aslinya ribut gini -_-

**Sasuke:** Kakak emang pendiem kok! Gara-gara kenal kamu aja, jadi stres gini.

**Cherry:** Hahaha, amien! Semoga jadi gila. Trus di bawa ke RSJ. Aku orang pertama yang bakalan ngakak!

**Sasuke:** Terlalu sadis caramu...

**Cherry**: Hahahaha...

**Sasuke:** Kalo kamu cewek yang waktu itu, tapi kok mukanya beda ya?

**Cherry:** Ya iyalah beda, orang aku dibedakin setebel aspal gitu. -_- tapi tetep cantik.. hahayy

**Sasuke:** Narsis pula kamu. Iya-iya cantik! Cantik kaya Jessica.

**Cherry:** Jessica? Jessica siapa?

**Sasuke:** Jessica, pasangannya Hudson di IMB

**Cherry**: Hahahaha... stresssssss

**Sasuke**: Kalo disekolah ketemu... sapa donk! Biar aku tau muka kamu yang mana?

**Cherry**: Hmmbb.. iya deh. Tapi... propict aku foto asli kok!

**Sasuke**: Hn... jaman sekarang, foto itu menipu! Kali aja kamu fotogenik... di foto bagus, aslinya...

**Cherry:** Aslinya...?

**Sasuke:** gak bagus...

**Cherry:** Hmmm... stress

**Sasuke:** Hn.. ak off dulu ya. Mau konser!

**Cherry:** Konser? Dimana?

Sasuke: Alam mimpi.

**Cherry:** -_- ya udah deh.. bye

Sasuke is Offline

* * *

Rasa bahagia terasa membanjiri hati Sakura. Meskipun hanya dalam dunia maya Sakura bisa sedikit akrab dengan Sasuke, tapi... baginya ini sangat luar biasa! rasanya ingin sekali teriak didepan orang banyak! Rasanya, ingin sekali terbang kelangit ke tujuh. Rasanya... bagaikan ada disurga.

Mungkinkah... ini yang namanya cinta?

Sakura semakin merasa bahagia saat melihat status facebook Sasuke sebelum tidur...

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**: Hahaha, sejak kenal dia, hidup aku jadi makin indah. Hn... apa jatuh cinta itu kayak gini ya? 5 minutes ago. **comment - Like**

**You, Sasuke Uchiha** and **12 others** like this.

view all 24 comments

* * *

Meskipun itu belum tentu dirinya... tapi... entah mengapa, Sakura merasa bahwa 'Dia' dalam status facebook Sasuke adalah dirinya... Bagaimana pun, Sasuke sempat menuliskan _'Kakak emang pendiem kok! Gara-gara kenal kamu aja, jadi stres gini.' _Meskipun itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusnya yang tertulis 'hidup aku makin indah.'

Tapi... tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**: I think i'm in love, for the first time... 3 seconds ago. **Comment - Like**

**4 people** like this

* * *

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi.

Sakura telah bangun dari tidur indahnya, tadi malam dia memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat luar biasa untuknya. Dan... sudah bisa ditebak apa yang baru saja diimpikannya.

Setelah selesai berdandan dan memakai seragam sekolah, Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk menuju sekolahnya. Dimana, disanalah satu-satunya tempat dia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran pujaan hatinya. Meskipun, tidak akan seakrab seperti di dunia maya.

* * *

Sesampainya di SMAN Konoha, Sakura segera menuju kelas X B, kelas Ino-sahabatnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk menceitakan semuanya-menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia semalam, bisa ber-chatting-ria dengan pangeran impiannya.

"INOOOO!" teriak Sakura didepan kelas X B, membuat anak-anak X B terkejut. Dan dengan segera Sakura meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Aku pengen cerita sama kamu! Penting!" Ucap Sakura ceria

"Hmm... oke, kita cerita diluar aja!" Inp menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas.

-Diluar Kelas-

"INO, kamu tau gak! Tadi malem... aku chatting-an lho ma kak Sasuke!"

"Ha? Yang bener? Bohong kali... gak percaya ah!"

"Ih, kamu jahat baget sih! Sumpah. Aku gak bohong! Malahan dia duluan yang negur aku. Dia bilang 'Ehm' aduuhhhh... kalo gini terus, aku pasti bisa gila!"

"Kamu suka ma dia ya?"

"SUKA BANGET!"

"Bukannya kamu sebel ma dia gara-gara disuruh ngitung panjang lapangan?"

"Iya aku sebel banget ma dia... tapi... ITU DULU! Aduh In, sumpah. Rasanya berbunga-bunga banget pas chatting ma dia!"

Ino hanya bisa keheranan melihat tingkah temannya ini. Tampak aura kebahagiaan bersemi diwajah Sakura.

"Ino? Kok kamu liat aku kayak gitu sih? Kamu gak seneng?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukannya gak seneng, cuma lucu ajah! Kayak orang lagi jatuh cinta."

"Iya bener banget! Aku rasa... AKU JATUH CINTA!"

Tiba-tiba, mereka didatangi 3 kakak kelas, dan wajah mereka ganteng-ganteng semua.

"Cantik, lagi ngapain nih?" Ucap salah satu dari kakak kelas tadi-mukanya putih pucat.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain cakep!" jawab Ino "Ada apa, Sai?"

"Pengen liat kamu aja," Jawab Sai-pacarnya Ino

"Oh, kok bawa temen-temen kamu segala?"

"Iya, ni Naruto ma Sasuke mau ngekorin aku!"

Sakura terdiam, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membeku. Padahal dia telah berjanji pada Sasuke, jika bertemu nanti dia akan menegurnya. Tapi... mengapa semua keberanian yang ditanamnya lenyap? Dia jadi salah tingkah, dia tidak berani menatap keatas, dia sangat takut, dia malu... dia... dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Apa yang terjadi.

"Eh? Maaf... Aku permisi..." Ucap sakura, lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sai, Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto.

Tapi...

"Tunggu...!" seseorang menahan tangannya. Sakura lalu menatap orang itu.

"Cherry Blossom Ajah 'kan?" Tanyanya

"Eh, i-iya. Kenapa?"

"Cuma mau bilang... ternyata propict ma orang aslinya sama aja."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sama-sama cantik," Ucap orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke-pangeran impiannya. Sakura blushing seketika. Tapi dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya, makasih kakak ketua OSIS!" Ucap sakura kemudian berlari.

.

'Aku bener-bener jatuh cinta!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati

* * *

Sekolah telah usai, setelah dijemput oleh sopirnya dan melewati perjalanan pulang kerumah yang melelahkan, Sakura akhirnya sampai juga dikamar kesayangannya. Rasa bahagia belum sirna dari hati Sakura. lalu dia memutuskan untuk meng-update status facebook-nya.

Dan, ketika dia sampai di home facebook-nya, dia melihat...

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** is in relationship with **Hinata Hyuuga**. 2 minutes ago. **Comment - Like**

**Sasuke Uchiha**, **Hinata Hyuuga** and **2 other** like this.

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C

* * *

**

Yooo... apdetnya lumayan kilat kan?

Soalnya ni udah kepikiran ampe tamat. HAHAHA

Soal ngitung lapangan pake jengkal tangan itu **BENERAN**! Tapi kejadiaannya pas Pengukuhan PASKIBRA bukan MOS SMA... :)

Tentang aku pacaran ma ketos itu gak ada, karena udah 2 taun berturut-turut, ketosnya cewek :) hehehe... imajinasi aja

Makasih banyak buat yang suka :)

**Dan**... di sekolah aku (SMA N 9 Terpadu Pontianak) lagi musimnya kerasukan setan -_-, bukan cuma SMA sih,

tapi. SMP, SMK yg juga kompleks terpadu juga banyak yg kerasukan, awalnya dari SMP, aw.. seram.

Doain semoga teror mengerikan itu cepat berakhir ya teman-teman, adik-adik, kakak-kakak...

**satu lagi!** aku lagi tergila-gila ma Jang Geun Suk. Itu lhooo, yg jadi Tae kyung di K-drama He is beautiful..

aaaa... dia cakep banget... *_*

**Chapter 3 mungkin last chapter** :) Fic ini Emang sengaja dibuat pendek :))

Review lagi ya... biar bisa cepet apdet...

**-Thank's A lot-**


	3. Chapter 3 Nyium?

**haiiiiiiiiiiii... aku datang lagi...**

kalian tau gak?

aku seneng banget lho! banyak tanggapan positif buat fic aku yang satu ini...! jadinya... aku apdet sekilat mungkin! seenggaknya.. seminggu sekali lahh :*

makasih buat::

**Luth**Melody, **uchiha**akasuna rizu-chan,** VamPs** 9irL, **Darren** Dotta, **Miss** Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, **Fuyuzakura**-hime, **Uchiharuno** Rin, **uchiha** kazuma big tomat, **Icha** yukina clyne, **Kiro** yoiD, **Aka** luphL, **Imajinasi**-Liar, **Shard** VLocasters, **SlythGirlz** Uchiha, **Aiko** JoonBe Hachibi-chan, **harunaru** chan muach, **Chii** luph TEME, **Kiran**-Angel-Lost, **beby**-chan, **miss** hakuba, **Shinji** aishiteru, **imechan**,**CyeAmakusa**Kuchiki, **Moko**change, **Virgo** girl,** Hiruma** Mey-chan, **Ame** chochoSasu, **Hallie**Chan, **Hikari **Uchiha Hatake,** o0o**, **uchirumaki** lacus, **Nanako** Haruna, **Silla **ichihgo uchiha, **4ntk4-**ch4n, **Noctilucentum** Ciel,** Violet**7orange, **Green** YupiCandy, **Dara**-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers, **Micon**, **Tamaru** ariki non login, **Just **say waww, **Yoona** Furukawa, **akasuna** no sabaku, **Ryuka**-Akira, **Hikari '**The Princess Blue, **Iea**

dan semua yang telah membaca-memfave fic ini. Tanpa kalian... fic ini gak bakal apdet cepat.

so... thanks a lot.

**

* * *

Kakak kelasku, Pangeranku**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mila Mitsuhiko

Genre : Humor/Romance

**—SasuSaku—**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo, Gaje, Facebook Mode, bahasa tidak baku, dan—sedikit lebay—_mungkin_.

**SARAN::** _Sambil baca, dengerin juga lagunya Park Shin Hye; **Without Words** (Ost You're Beautiful). Soalnya aku sambil denger lagu ini pas ngetik._

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** is in relationship with **Hinata Hyuuga**. 2 minutes ago. **Comment - Like**

**Sasuke Uchiha**, **Hinata Hyuuga** and **2 other** like this.

* * *

Melihat tulisan itu…. Tiba-tiba saja hati Sakura terasa sakit, bagaikan tersayat benda tajam. Tubuhnya membeku, dia masih menggenggam ponselnya, dia ingin membanting benda itu sekarang juga. Tapi… dia tahu itu bukan salah ponselnya. Untuk apa merusak benda kesayangannya.

"Mu-mungkin aku salah lihat!" ucap Sakura. Dia segera menghidupkan komputernya, dia ingin melihat secara jelas dan tepat, apa mereka memang jadian atau tidak. Mungkin saja dia tadi cuma salah lihat, bisa jadi 'kan?

Setelah dia memasukkan e-mail dan password facebook-nya, sampailah Sakura pada home facebook-nya. Dan…. Terlihat jelas semuanya.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** is in relationship with **Hinata Hyuuga**. 10 minutes ago. **Comment – Like**

**Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga **and** 2 other **like this.

* * *

Ternyata, Sakura tidak salah lihat. Yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar nyata. Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura tahu tidak ada yang salah dengan itu semua. Sasuke seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat sempurna, dan Hinata… Sakura mengenalnya sebagai pemenang nominasi kakak kelas tercantik dan terbaik ketika MOS kemarin—dan dia juga memberikan suaranya untuk Hinata. Tapi… mengapa ada bagian hatinya yang ingin marah?

Mengapa dia jadi ingin membenci Hinata—yang awalnya disukainya, dikaguminya.

Mengapa dia sangat tidak rela Sasuke jadian dengan gadis lain? Mengapa? Sedangkan dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sasuke. Mereka baru kenal, dan baru saling menyapa hanya di dunia maya—tidak, pernah sekali mereka bertemu—tadi, beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata yang merupakan teman sekelas. Wajar jika mereka jadian.

Sakura merasa dipermainkan. Sasuke telah memberinya harapan melalui kata-katanya saat mereka chatting. Harapan—harapan yang masih lemah, tapi Sakura terlalu merasa yakin bahwa Sasuke menyukainya.

Sakura hanya bisa menitikkan air mata di pipinya. Rasanya sakit, saat orang yang disukainya sampai seperti ini dan juga telah memberinya harapan—tapi malah jadian dengan wanita lain? Terlalu menyedihkan untuk Sakura yang baru memulai kehidupannya di SMA.

"Hiks… kenapa kakak tega mainin aku?" Sakura terisak. "jadi… selama ini… kakak Cuma bohong? Bercandaan aja? Aku gak nyangka kakak kayak gitu. Hiks…" Sakura masih terisak didepan komputernya yang masih menyala.

"Kakak tu tau gak sih? Aku tuh udah suka banget ma kakak. Tapi rupanya apa? Kakak malah mainin aku!" Sakura terus berkata sambil menagis dihadapan komputernya. "Aku tau, kakak tuh keren, cakep, terkenal! Tapi... kalau kakak gak suka aku... jangan kasih aku harapan... jangan pernah bales chat aku! Atau gak usah confirm aja sekalian!"

Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. dia terus menyesali apa yang telah dia rasakan. lagipula, dia tahu ini salahnya, tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha - Ketua OSIS bisa menyukai murid baru yang dikenalnya melalui facebook? Mustahil.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**: Sebenarnya ku tak pernah ada rasa... cinta... aku tak mengerti. Seolah kau beri harapan yang pasti, membuaiku dengan penuh keindahan. Tanpa disadari cinta itu hadir, dan aku tak sanggup menghindari. Kau berikan aku kesejukan yang tak.. pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. tapi.. ternyata, kau ada yang memiliki, sungguh kau buatku, kecewa. Aku terluka... melihatmu dengannya, sungguh kuingin kau menyadari... 6 seconds ago. **Comment - Like.**

**You**, **Dei Masiver**,** Hidan Masiver**, **Pein Masiver** and **7 other** like this.

**Dei Masiver:**

Ingin aku untuk melupakan bayanganmu...

berhenti untuk mengejarmu... ooOoo at 2.55 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Buat semua yang nge-like, thanks :)

Buat kak Dei, aku gak lagi nyanyi.

Ni perasaanku saat ini. T_T at 2.56 pm

**Dei Masiver:**

Oh, kirain nyanyiin lagunya d'masiv.

Sabar aja yah, un!

keep Spirit! at 2.57 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Siapa Ra, yang nyakitin kamu?

Bukan aku 'kan? at 2.57 pm

**Sasori Sevenfoldim:**

Balas dendam aja!

tujuh kali lipat! at 2.57 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

*Kak Dei: Iya kak, makasih

*Gaara: Bukan kamu kok. Kamu kan baik ma aku

*Kak Sasori: gak ah kak. dosa tau! at 2.58 pm

**Hidan Masiver:**

Iya nih Saso, mentang-mentang penggemarnya A7x

Seenaknya aja nyuruh orang balas dendam!

Jashin-sama sangat membenci balas dendam! at 2.59 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Syukur deh.

Aku akan selalu jadi yang terbaik buat kamu. at 3.00 pm

**Sasori Sevenfoldim:**

Yee, biarin donk!

Bales dendam tu asik tau!

Siapa tu Jashin? kagak kenal tuh! at 3.00 pm

**Cherry blossom Ajah:**

kak Saso ma Kak Hidan jangan berantem donk! at 3.01 pm

**Hidan Masiver:**

Berantem?

Ide bagus tuh!

Sas, berantem yok! at 3.02 pm

**Sasori Sevenfoldim:**

Ayok!

Dimana? ar 3.03 pm

**Hidan Masiver:**

Wtw aja.

Gak enak ma Cherry, ntar notifnya penuh. at 3.04 pm

**Sasori Sevenfoldim:**

Okeh! dah Cherry :* at 3.05 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

-_- at 3.06 pm

* * *

Sakura sedikit terobati dengan kekonyolan Sasori dan Hidan-kakak kelasnya yang juga dikenalnya ketika MOS berlangsung 3 bulan lalu. Sikap Sakura yang pendiam dan malu pada masa orientasi sekolah, membuat banyak senior yang membicarakannya. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik dan ramah. Dan dia makin dikenal saat orang-orang tahu bahwa dia telah dikerjai Sasuke untuk menghitung panjang lapangan voli, dia siang bolong. Hmm... nasib buruk- atau... nasib baik?

"Udahlah... aku gak mau inget-inget kakak lagi! Kakak tu nyebelin! Gara-gara kakak, aku jadi nangis!" ucap Sakura. "Ihhh... aku bego banget sih? Masa' nangis cuma gara-gara cowok kayak kakak! Cihh!" Sakura berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sukanya-menggantinya dengan rasa benci. "Pokoknya, aku ilfil banget ma kakak!"

Tapi...

"Tapi... aku... masih suka ma kakak..." Sakura menaikkan kedua lututnya keatas kursi yang didudukinya-lalu memeluk erat kedua lututnya. "Tapi aku gak mau terbaui ma kegantengan kakak. TITIK!"

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:** Semua cowok tuh sama ajah! Bejattttttt! Aku nyesel udah kenal kamu! a few seconds ago. **Comment - like**

**3 people **like this.

* * *

Sakura lalu meninggalkan kamarnya. Segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menikmati makan siangnya yang terlambat disantapnya.

Sambil menikmati makan siangnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menekan bel rumahnya.

Ting Tong

"Aduh, siapa sih siang-siang gini namu?" Sakura meninggalkan meja makannya, segera kearah pintu ruang tamunya. Dan saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ino? Ada apa?"

"Temenin aku jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak Ino

"Kemana?"

"Mall. Mau yah.. plissss. Besok Sai mau ngajak aku jalan. Jadi aku mau beli baju! Mau ya?"

"Hmmm... okedeh. Aku ganti baju dulu!" Sakura berlari kekamarnya. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa saat ini dia tengah menikmati makan siang.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, Ino dan Sakura masih berada didalam Mall. Ino belum juga menemukan satu baju pun untuk dibeli. Dari tadi dia selalu beralasan bahwa baju-baju disini jelek, terlalu murah atau apalah, sehingga dia tidak membelinya. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Seperti ekor.

"Ino, udah malem banget nih! Ntar aku dimarahin!"

"Bentar lagi. Kalo gak nemu baju gimana? Ntar Sai mutusin aku lagi!"

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih selalu ngutamain Sai!" Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Kok kamu sewot sih? Dia kan cowok aku. Emang kenapa kalo aku ngutamain dia? Salah?"

"Ya iyalah salah! Kamu berusaha nyari-nyrai baju sampe malam gini cuma buat cowok-makhluk jahat! KAmu tau gak sih. Kita itu dibego-begoin sama mereka!"

"Sai gak jahat kok! Siapa yang bego. Aku apa kamu?"

"Okeh, aku emang bego. Sampai-sampai aku nangis cuma gara-gara cowok yang aku suka jadian ma cewek lain-"

"Maksudmu Kak Sasuke?"

"Udah! Aku gak mau bahas dia!"

"Yang mulai siapa? Kamu kan? Itu emang dasar kamu aja ke-ge-er-an."

"Itu juga gara-gara kamu kok!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Gara-gara kamu aku jadi kenal dia. Gara-gara kamu aku jadi suka dia. Kalo aja kamu gak nyeritain dia ke aku, aku pasti gak nangis kayak gitu!"

"Tapi kamu seneng juga kan-"

"Ah udahlah. Aku mau pulang!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino.

"Sakura!"

* * *

**1 new notifications Sasuke Uchiha** commented on your **status**.

.

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:** Semua cowok tuh sama ajah! Bejattttttt! Aku nyesel udah kenal kamu! 4 hours ago. **Comment - like**

**8 people **like this.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Gak semua kok.

Buktinya aku gak at 4.23 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Maling, mana ada yang mau ngaku. at 7.12 pm

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

I'm not a thief at 7.23 pm

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah: **Mengapa saat aku mau lupain kamu... kamu malah datang? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu ngasih aku harapan lagi. Plisss,... jangan buat aku nangis lagi! 6 seconds ago. Comment - Like

you like this.

**Sasuke Uchiha**:

Hmmm... ayo... siapa tuuhh.

Kecil-kecil udah mikirin cowok. at 8.01 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Biarin!

Kenapa malah ngurusin aku?

Urusin aja sana pacar kakak! at 8.02 pm

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Emang dasar aku terkenal yah!

Aku jadian ma Hinata aja banyak yang tahu. at 8.03 pm

* * *

Membaca komentar dari Sasuke tadi, benar-benar membuat Hati Sakura sakit. Bukan karena kenarsisan Sasuke. Tapi kata-kata 'Aku jadian ma Hinata' itu... benar-benar menusuknya.

Dan sekali lagi... Sakura menangis.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**: BEGO! GARA-GARA DIA AKU NANGIS! DASAR COWOK JAHAT! 1 minute ago. **Comment - Like**

**Gaara Gothic: **

Siapa Ra?

Aku ya? at 8.07 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Bukan! at 8.10 pm

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:** COWOK JAHAT COWOK JAHAT COWOK JAHAT. POKOKNYA KAMU JAHAT. 27 seconds ago. **Comment - Like**

**3 others** like this.

**Gaara Gothic:**

Apdet stat terus Ra? at 8.11 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Biarin! at 8.12 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Sabar ya dek.

Gak semua cowok jahat kok :) at 8.13 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Kakak tuh gak pernah ngerasain apa yang rasain! at 8.14 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Iya deh maap.

Cerita donk ma kakak.

Siapa yang jahatin kamu? at 8.15 pm

**Cherry Blossom Ajah:**

Gak bisa.

Maaf. at 8.16 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Oh ya udah.

Oyasumi :) at 8.17 pm

* * *

Sakura merasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Hinata begitu baik padanya, tapi... dia tetap saja membencinya. Dia merasa Hinata telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Padahal... Sasuke bukan pacarnya. Kenal saja baru. Tapi... dia begitu menyukai kakak kelasnya itu-yang kini sudah jadi milik orang lain.

Yah... orang lain. Yang selalu dilihatnya disekolah.

Sakura tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika setiap hari dia disuguhi pemandangan mesra antara Sasuke dan Hinata?

Ah... tidak...

Terlalu menyakitkan.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Ajah**: Menangis semalam. a few seconds ago. **Comment - Like**

**4 other** like this.

**Kakuzu Rentenyyr:**

Aku jualan tisu lho!

Beli satu gratis satu! at 8.20 pm

**Konan Kertas Ungu:**

Pesan donk!

Bakal ada arisan nih dirumah aku!

Butuh 3 kotak! at 8.21 pm

**Kakuzu Rentenyyr:**

Gak jadi.

Ntar ngutang lagi! at 8.22 pm

**Konan Kertas Ungu:**

Anjriiiiit at 8.23 pm

* * *

keesokan harinya telah tiba.

Sakura kembali menjalani aktifitasnya menjadi siswi di SMAN Konoha. Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang bersama Sai. Dia iri melihat kedekatan kedua pasangan itu. Terlihat Sai sangat menyayangi Ino. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan Sai itu jahat. Waja jika Ino marah.

Tiba-tiba.

"Cherry, aku mau bicara ma kamu."

Sakura terbelalak.

"Kak Sasuke?" Sakura kaget. "mau ngomong apa?" "Kyaaa...!" Sasuke menariknya kesuatu tempat. Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke-tapi sia-sia. Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke begitu kuat, terlalu sulit untuk melawan. "Kakak kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura. Tapi sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, dia masih menyeret gadis tak berdosa itu kesebuah tempat sepi. Tanpa siapapun.

Akhirnya, sampailah Sasuke dan Sakura disebuah taman sepi. Ada sebuah ayunan yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Masih di wilayah sekolah. Tapi... sakura sama sekali belum pernah kesini. Terlalu jauh dari keramaian dan pengawasan guru. Hanya ada ayunan dan dedaunan berguguran yang berserakan ditanah. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Dia mulai memikirkan hal-hal menakutkan yang mungkin akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura secepat mungkin merebut tangannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghadap kearah lain, sehingga Sakura hanya dapat melihat punggung Sasuke.

"Ka-kakak ngapain bawa-bawa aku ketempat kayak gini?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Dia takut khayalannya tentang kejahatan yang akhir-akhir marak, akan terjadi padanya.

"Menurut kamu tempat kayak gini, romantis gak sih?" Tanya Sasuke-masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Romantis?" Sakura mulai terfikir sesuatu. 'Pasti dia mau ngajak kak Hinata kencan kesini. Tapi... kenapa dia harus nanya sama aku? ... Dia gak bisa ngerasain perasaan aku apa?' Sakura kembali merasa sakit.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. "Romantis gak?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "lho? Kok sedih sih?"

"Kakak kenapa gak langsung aja ajak kak Hinata kesini? kenapa harus aku? kalian mau kencan kesini 'kan? Iyakan?"

"A-aku-"

"Udah deh kak! Kakak tu cowok terjahat yang pernah aku temuin! Kakak Jahat!" Sakura mulai menangis.

"Emang aku ngapain kamu? Aku gak ngelakuin apa-apa kan?"

"kakak nyakitin aku dengan semua perkataan kakak! Aku benci! Aku benciiiii!" sakura berusaha memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke. Tapi sasuke berhasil menangkisnya. Hingga saat tenaga Sakura mulai berkurang, sasuke berhasil mengendalikan tubuh Sakura.

"Diem donk!" Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku gak mau! Lepasin aku gak! Ntar kalo ada cewek kakak gimana? Aku gak mau tau kalo kak Hina-ehmm..." Bibir mereka bertemu. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, dihadapannya tampak wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat. Mata sasuke terpejam dengan kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkannya kekiri. "Ehmm..." Sakura berusaha melepaskannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman tiba-tibanya itu. "Cerewet banget sih! Sampe mesti dicium biar mau diem!"

"KAKAK APA-APAAN SIH? KENAPA KAKAK NYIUM AKU? KAKAK KURANG AJAR! MESUM, PLAYBOY, JAHAT...!"

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Maaf aku kurang ajar... tapi.. aku cuma mau bilang... **aku sayang kamu**."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Apdet kilat...

tapi ficnya jadi abal -_-

pendek, dan garing. -_- maaf ya.

Penasaran apa alasan Sasuke nembak Sakura?

Penasaran?

Gak sabar?

Pengen lebih kilat lagi?

**Review**

sampai jumpa lagi dengan saya... **istri**nya **Jang Geun Seuk** :)** di Chapter terakhir :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Married!

**Haiiii semua... Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa buat yang menjalankan.. :)**

Aku datang buat meng-apdet fic yang satu ini!

seperti janji aku, ini adalah Chapter terakhir T_T sedih juga sih, baru 4 chapter langsung tamat-_mana yang ngereview banyak lagi _Haha.. xDD

**Makasih** buat yang baca dan Sangat terimakasih buat:

_Hikari Uchiha Hatake. HallieChan. akasuna no sabaku. Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku's Lover. uchihaakasuna rizu-chan. Kiro yoiD. reiyu chan. icha yukina clyne. Uchiharuno Rin. SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone. IHH. Shinji aishiteru. haruko kagami. kodook. Lin Narumi Rutherford. Cendy Hoseki. kartika aishiteru. Amakusa Natsumi. Mokochange. Hikari 'The Princess Blue. Mayuura. Ame chochoSasu. Kazuma Big Tomat. Youichi Hikari. Cyfz Harunoo. LuthMelody. aya-na rifa'i. miss hakuba. Shino kazuki. Sweet's Strawberry. Violet7orange. Yoona Furukawa. Shena BlitzRyuseiran. huchiha. imechan. Vamps 9irl. 4ntk4-ch4n. Nu-Hikari Uchiha. FiiFii Swe-Cho. Noctilucentum Ciel. Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki. Tobito Uchiha. Jeevas Revolution. Misa Uchihatake. Micon. Shard VLocasters. Tania Emiko Aureliana. Aka luphL. Bawang Bombay. (no name). Imuri Ridan Chara. Murasaki Sakura. Hiruma Mey-chan. uchiha ran gitu loh. Icha Beside door. beby-chan. Aiko Joonbe Hachibi-chan. iea. eveleve. Silla ichigo uchiha. Sasku. Ryuka-Akira. harunaru chan muach. tetangga sebelah. qiu sheng yi. Green YupiCandy Chan. AoNiaoNiai. Sakura Haruno 1995. Just Ana. Aurellia Uchiha. _**karena udah bersedia review :)**

Semoga udah semuanya.. ^.^

**-oOo-Happy Reading-oOo-**

_**

* * *

**_

.

**Kakak kelasku, Pangeranku**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mila Mitsuhiko

Genre : Humor/Romance

—**SasuSaku—**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo, Gaje, Facebook Mode, bahasa tidak baku, dan—sedikit lebay—_mungkin_.

**.**

-oOo-**Last Chapter**-oOo-

**.**

* * *

"... **aku sayang kamu**."

**DEG**

Dengan segera, kata-kataku merasuk dalam diri Sakura. Dinding pertahanan yang susah payah dibangunnya, agar dapat melupakan perasaan kepada pangeran impiannya ini—telah hancur menjadi debu. Bagaimanapun juga, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha—bukan lelaki sembarangan yang mudah ditemui dipasar. Dia adalah pangeran pujaannya.

"K—kakak lagi—"

"Aku lagi nembak kamu. Kamu… mau gak jadi…err…pacar aku?" Tanya Sasuke malu-malu. Gak percaya? Itu karena saat ini diwajahnya timbul garis-garis merah beraturan—bahkan kaki Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

"T—tapi… kakak 'kan udah punya kak Hinata? Kakak serius gak sih?" Sakura masih tak percaya.

"Aku serius banget! Kamu mau ya, jadi yang nomer satu dalem hidup aku?" ucap Sasuke

Emerald Sakura hanya bisa membulat mendengar sekali lagi kalimat pernyataan—atau bisa dibilang permintaan dari Sasuke. Siapapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun—jika ditembak oleh orang yang disukai, pasti akan meras sangat senang. Begitu juga dengan apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan saat ini.

'Kepalaku pusing….' Sakura memijit pelan jidatnya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. 'a-aku kenapa nih?'

"Cherry? Kamu gak papa 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke panik, lagi pula dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana Sakura menjadi aneh begitu? Sasuke ingin menyentuh Sakura—tapi… masih belum sah jadi pacar. Mau dibiarin… tapi kasihan juga anak orang. Jadi sasuke cuma bisa jadi penonton yang baek. "Cherry?"

"Kak… pusinng~" keluh Sakura. Dan dalam hitungan detik…

**BRUKK**

Sakura terjatuh ketanah, tubuh mungilnya menyentuh tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput dan dipnuhi daun-daun kering. Intinya—Sakura pingsan!

"CHERRY!" Sasuke berteriak (**gaje**)

**-oOo-**

Hangat.

Wangi—tercium bau wangi ruangan orang kaya (?).

Itulah yang saat ini Sakura rasakan. Tubuhnya tengah terbaring disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas untuk disebut kamar—tapi kenyataannya… dia memang dikamar—jadi ini adalah kamar (?). meskipun indera penglihatannya tertutup rapat, tapi indera-inderanya yang lain masih bisa merasakan keadaan tak biasa disekitarnya ini. Indera perabanya—merasakan lembutnya kasur dan seprai yang menjadi alasnya berbaring saat ini—bisa dipastikan kasur dan seprai ini harganya sangat mahal!. Indera penciumannya—dapat menghirup bau wewangian relaxasi yang sangat menenangkan dan baru kali ini dia menciumnya. Dan indera pendengarannya—dapat menangkap suara deru nafas seseorang. Hn… tak ada special dengan bagian ini.

Eh… tapi…?

Tunggu dulu? Nafas seseorang? Berarti…

Sakura tidak sendirian!

Tapi dengan siapa?

Penasaran?

Sama!

Perlahan, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Dan saat matanya terbuka sempurna.

"KYAAAAA...!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik wajahnya sedikit mundur. "Kakak ngapain ngeliatin aku sampe segitu dekatnya?" Sakura kaget-lalu menarik selimutnya hingga sempurna membungkus tubuhnya sampai keleher. Pipinya memerah-baru kali ini dia pernah dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengan lelaki.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. "Abisan, kamu lucu sih!" Jawab Sasuke. "Tadi pas kamu tidur... Hidung ma mulut kamu gerak-gerak gitu. Lucu banget tau gak! Ngegemesin banget!"

Sakura hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya saat Sasuke meledeknya-atau... memujinya?

"Jangan marah gitu donk!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura-tapi Sakura menepisnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan yang mewah ini. Ruangan yang sangat asing baginya. Berwarna biru muda dan banyak perabotan-perabotan elektronik mahal. "Ki-kita ada dimana nih?" Tanya Sakura gugup. _'Jangan bilang ini hotel!'_ Batinnya ketakutan.

"Dirumah aku. Tepatnya... kamar tidur aku."

"Rumah kakak?" Sakura tak percaya. _'Kirain hotel atau istana. Ckckckck... kaya banget sih!'_ "Hmm... ke-kenapa kakak bawa aku kekamar kakak? Ntar kalo kak Hinata ngeliat gimana? Ntar dia salah paham ma aku! Dan juga... kalo mama sama papa kakak liat gimana? Ntar aku dibilang cewek gak bener! Kalo sampe-"

"SSttttt!" Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Sakura. "Diem dulu donk-apa pengen dicium lagi biar mau diem?"

Dengan segera Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke-lalu membersihkan bibirnya dari bekas sentuhan jadi Sasuke tadi-seakan tangan Sasuke mengandung virus penyakit berbahaya yang mampu membunuhnya. Dan Sakura tak ingin sampai tertular penyakit itu, karena sampai saat ini belum ada penawarnya. Bahkan-Ngawur! Back To the story!

"Tadi itu, kamu pingsan. Jadi aku bawa aja kerumah aku. Udah baikan sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Minum dulu ya?" Sasuke lalu menganggkat gagang telephone yang ada dimeja. "Bi, bawain segelas jus tomat sama jus stroberi. Gak pake lama!" Setelah itu, Sasuke meletakkan kembali gagang telephone dalam keadaan semula. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Sakura disampingnya.

"Hmmm... ke-kenapa ta-tadi...err.. kakak nembak aku? Kakak udah punya kak Hinata 'kan?"

"Aku-"

"Oh aku tau! Kakak pasti cuma mau jadiin aku simpanan kakak kan? Iyakan?" Sakura mengatakannya penuh emosi. "Aku tau kakak ganteng, banyak yang suka! Tapi... maaf kak, aku gak mau dijadiin yang kedua. AKU GAK MAU! Apalagi kalo cuma disogok segelas jus stroberi! Aku gak butuh!"

"Aku gak lagi pacaran kok ma Hinata. Cuma bohongan ajah."

"HAAAA?" Sakura keheranan.

"Iya, cuma main-main aja."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku gak ngerti deh? Cepet jelasin ke aku! Sekarang!" Tuntut Sakura

"Hn. Gini. Aku jadian ma Hinata itu... cuma status FB aja, biar kamu cemburu-"

"Jadi kakak tau aku suka sama kakak?-ups!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya. Sasuke malah tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sakura secara tak langsung. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. dan... 'cups..' bibir bertemu jidat. Sasuke mengecup jidat Sakura pelan.

"Bagus deh, kalo perasaan kita sama," Kata Sasuke. "Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku udah suka banget ma kamu. Sejak pertama kita ketemu di MOS. Waktu itu... kalo liat kamu bawaannya pengen senyum-senyum terus. Liat dandanan kamu yang persis kayak gembel... terus keinget tiap malem sebelum tidur."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kakak jahat!"

"Eh, jangan marah dulu," Ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. "Dan mulai dari situ aku ngerasa aku sayaaaaang banget ma kamu. Aku sengaja ngehukum kamu, yaa...biar aku berkesan dihati kamu."

Sakura mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Mulai saat itu, aku selalu perhatiin kamu disekolah. Saat kamu ketawa-tawa sendiri didepan kelas, termenung, makan mie di kantin, ngomel-ngomel gak jelas dijalan menuju kelas, bahkan pas kamu ngupil terus upilnya kamu tempelin ke dinding sekolah juga aku perhatiin kok!"

"IHHHH... kakak ngarang! Aku gak jorok kayak gitu kok! Kakak kali yang gitu!" Sangkal Sakura

"HAHAHAHA, iya. Bercanda doank kok! Hahaha..." Sasuke tak mampu menahan tawanya.

**Tok tok tok**

"Den, minumannya..." ucap seseorang dari luar.

"Masuk aja Bi! Gak dikunci kok!" ucap Sasuke. _'Kalo dikunci sih, udah aku apa-apain nih anak! Hahaha, kidding,'_ Lalu masuklah sesosok wanita paruh baya sambil membawakan nampan yang berisikan dua gels jus buah. Lalu diletakkannya kedua jus itu di atas meja didekat Sasuke.

"Permisi, Den..." Lalu wanita tadi keluar dari kamar-tak lupa mengunci-eh menutup pintunya. Kalo dikunci, ntar Sakura di apa-apain lagi ma Sasuke... hiiyyyy.

"Minum dulu ya. Kering nih!" Ucap Sasuke. Lalu meminum jus tomatnya.

"Aku juga mau!" Sakura mengambil jus stroberinya. Setelah selesai, Sakura masih memegang segelas jusnya yang tinggal setengah. Ckckckc... haus neng? "Hmm... lanjutin!" perintah Sakura

Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu aku ceritain semua ini ke Sai-salah satu sahabat aku. Trus dia nyeritain ke Ino-pacarnya. Yang notabene adalah temen kamu. Naahhh... dari situ aku minta Ino buat nyeritain tentang aku kekamu. Contohnya facebook aku. Dan dari sanalah kita berteman."

Sakura masih mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke-sambil memegang gelas.

"Gelasnya taroh dulu ya. Ntar tumpah!" Ucap Sasuke-lalu meletakkan gelas yang dipegang Sakura keatas meja. "Ino bilang ke aku kalo kamu juga suka ma aku. Tapi... aku masih belom yakin, takutnya cuma akal-akalan Ino aja," jelas Sasuke. "Lalu, aku dan temen-temen aku punya rencana lain untuk ngebuktiin hal itu, dengan cara aku pura-pura pacaran ma Hinata-yang sebenarnya pacar Naruto,"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, awalnya Naruto gak mau minjemin Hinata-pacar tercintanya. Tapi yaaa... akhirnya dengan perjanjian yang kita bikin, dia mau deh minjemin Hinata buat jadi pacar aku di fb."

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Selama sebulan, aku yang bakal ngerjain tugas-tugas sekolah Naruto," Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Ka-kakak... kakak kenapa sampe ngelakuin itu semua? Kakak bakal menderita donk selama sebulan?"

"Gak papalah, aku ngelakuin itu semua buat kamu kok. Yang penting udah ada hasilnya 'kan? Dan juga... aku gak pengalaman deketin cewek, dari dulu aku gak pernah pacaran. Jadi... aku takut banget kalo sampe gak diterima ma kamu."

Sakura langsung menghamburkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Aku gak bakal nolak kakak! Aku sayang banget ma kakak!"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku juga sayaaaanng banget ma kamu. Makasih udah nerima aku."

* * *

Note:: Di area Facebook mode ini, pake sudut pandang FB pembaca. Ok!

* * *

**Sasuke UchiHaruno** is Married with **Sakura UchiHaruno**. a few minutes ago. **Comment - Like**

**Sasuke UchiHaruno, Sakura UchiHaruno, Naruto Si RubahLiar, **and** 3 others **like this

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

Ciieee... yang dapet pacar.

Selamat ya friend! at 7.52 pm

**Naruto Si RubahLiar:**

Sombong...

udah dapet cewek langsung dinikahin.

Hahaa, good job teme! I Like it! at 7.53 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Congratulations! at 7.54 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Selamat ya, Sakura dan Kak Sasuke.

Sakura, maafin aku ya

Hahaha, langsung ganti nama! :) at 7.55 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

All: Thanks. Tanpa kalian, aku gak akan berhasil!

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Makasih ya semua!

*Ino: iya, aku juga minta maaf. Nama ini lebih keren deh kayaknya :) at 7.56 pm

**Gaara Gothic:**

Selamat berbahagia. at 7.57 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Makasih Gaara! at 7.58 pm

* * *

**Sasuke UchiHaruno**: Makasih tuhan. Udah menyatukan aku dengan **Sakura UchiHaruno**, aku sayaaaaaaaang banget ma dia. Aku bakal jagain kamu, gak akan nyakitin kamu. Aku akan selalu ada buat kamu. Love You, Mimi 3. 3 seconds ago. **Comment - Like**

**Sasuke UchiHaruno**, **Sakura UchiHaruno**, **Sai Putih Sexy** and **3 others** like this.

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Aku juga sayaaaang banget ma Pipi :*

-meluk pipi- at 8.01 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

Makasih Mi...

-Bales meluk Mimi- at 8.02 pm

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

Kalian peluk-pelukan?

Dimana? at 8.03 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Di kamarnya Pipi.

Aku nginep dirumah Pipi :) at 8.04 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Ati-ati...

jangan ampe kebablasan

Sasuke mesum tuuhhh... :) at 8.05 pm

**Naruto Si RubahLiar:**

Ckckckck...

Romantis banget sih pasangan baru ini! at 8.06 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

Aku gak mesum kok!

Yaiyaalaaaahhh...

SasuSaku gitu lhoooo...!

Iyakan Mi? at 8.07 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Hehehe...

Bener Pi!

SasuSaku, is the BEST couple EVER! at 8.08 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Ehhhh ehhh ehhh...

Tunggu! Kayaknya ada kata-kata tak biasa!

Mimi-Pipi?

Apaan tuuhhhhhhh? at 8.09 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Itu panggilan sayang kami :)

Mimi; panggilan buat aku

Pipi; panggilan buat Kak Sasuke.

So sweet kann? :P at 8.10 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Sweet banget! at 8.11 pm

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

Beneran tuh Sakura nginep dirumah Sasuke? at 8.12 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

SUMPAHHH!

Ni aja kita lagi Ol bareng di kamar aku! at 8.13 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

AAAAAAA...

Pengennnnn!

Sai, panggilan sayang kita apaan nihhh? at 8.14 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Hhaaa, dasar Ino! at 8.15 pm

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

Hmm... mereka 'kan `Mimi-Pipi`...

Gimana kalo kita...

`Mumu-Pupu`? at 8.16 pm

**Naruto Si RubahLiar:**

Hinata?

Kamu juga mau panggilan sayang kayak mereka? at 8.17 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Ihhhh... Sai...

KAMU PINTER BANGET TAU GAK!

Setuju...

Pupu emang hebat!

Love u Pupu :) at 8.18 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Hmm..

terserah Naruto aja :)

kalo Naruto mau, aku juga mau :* at 8.19 pm

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

Thanks Mumu...

Love u too... at 8.20 pm

**Naruto Si RubahLiar:**

Gimana kalo...

Abang-Adek...?

Romantis banget tuuhhh! at 8.21 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

-tepar- at 8.22 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

-tepar- at 8.23 pm

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

-tepar guling-guling- at 8.24 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

-tepar guling-guling-

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Naruto, kamu kreativ banget!

Aku makin sayaaang ma kamu.

Iya abang, adek mau :) at 8.25 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

Hn...

Mi, bobo aja yuk!

Dah malem nih! at 8.26 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Hmm... Okedeh Pi..

Tapi, temenin ke kamar mandi ya..

mau cuci kaki ma gosok gigi dulu! at 8.27 pm

**Sasuke UchiHaruno:**

Iya, Pipi kan juga mau kesana.

Bye All... (wave) at 8.28 pm

**Sakura UchiHaruno:**

Dadaaahh semua... :* (wave) at 8.29 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Ino, gak pengen kayak gitu?

Abang, adek mau off niih :) at 8.30 pm

**Naruto Si RubahLiar:**

Makasiih dek!

Oh, aku telfon aja yahh?

Mau yaa? at 8.31 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

AAAAAA... aku pengen kayak mereka...

Baru jadian tapi udah romantis banget!

Mau mau mau... -ngiler-

Pupu...? :) at 8.32 pm

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

Hmm... Okedeh,

Jangan lupa telfon ya bang :)

Adek tunggu.

Dah semua... at 8.33 pm

**Sai Suka Senyum:**

Iya Mumu...

Ntar kalo liburan nginep dirumah Pupu

Trus kita OL bareng,

Pupu mau off nih... at 8.34 pm

**Naruto Si RubahLiar:**

Siippp boss! at 8.35 pm

**Ino Sweety Cutie:**

Pupu baik banget...

Good night :) at 8.36 pm

* * *

**-oOo-SELESAI-oOo-**

* * *

Yeeeee... selesai :DDD

Hmm... Gimana-gimana? Humornya kerasa gak?

udah jelaskan semuanya, antara Hinata ma Sasuke ternyata gak ada apa-apa.

Pokoknya, aku ucapin makasih banyak buat semuanya yang telah membaca dari awal sampe akhir!

Dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang nge-review... weeewww... aku gak nyangka, kalo review-nya sampe 150-an di Chapter ke-3...

Aku gak pernah dapet review sebanyak itu sih.. =_="

Hnn...

sampai ketemu lagi :* dengan saya... **istri**nya **Jang Geun Seuk**

Neol Saranghae...

**-oOo-oOo-**


End file.
